bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Glossario
FAQ | Supporto | Problemi traduzioni | Glossario | Bug conosciuti ---- Benvenuti in questa pagina dedicata al Glossario! L'idea nasce principalmente per aiutare i nuovi giocatori, che potrebbero incontrare delle difficoltà discutendo di Brave Frontier con altre persone. Sono elencati di seguito molti termini di uso comune negli RPG ed alcuni specifici del nostro BF! Non esitate a commentare se non vi è chiaro qualcosa, o ad aggiungere termini per arricchire questo elenco! 'lista' A= *AoE = Area of Effect-> Area d'effetto: Nel caso specifico di BF, sono le abilità che colpiscono tutti i nemici. *AoE Normal Attack = Gli attacchi normali di alcune unità che, potenziate, possono colpire tutti i nemici. *AFK = Away From Keyboard-> Lontano dalla tastiera: La persona è lontana dal PC, può essere usato anche come verbo per comunicare una momentanea assenza. *Arena = Luogo dove ci si scontra con altri giocatori (PvP-> Player Versus Player). *ATT = Attacco. *Alterazione di Stato = Quando una unità subisce un Effetto Negativo. *AA = Auto-Attack-> Auto-Attacco = Indica gli attacchi normali. *ABP = PBA = Punti Battaglia Arena |-| B= *Ban = Azione di blocco di un account temporanea o permanente. *Batch = Gruppo di unità. *BB = Brave Burst. Le abilità speciali delle unità. *BC/CB = Battle Crystal (Tradotto in ITA Cristalli di Battaglia). *BF = Brave Frontier. *Bosskiller = Unità che fa atacco ST e poi si ricarica la barra BB *BRB = Be Right Back -> Torno subito. *Buff = Potenziamenti. Sono effetti aggiuntivi che un unità può dare alla squadra o a se stessi vedere Buff *Boss = E' il mostro principale di un dungeon, e generalmente il più potente. Incontreremo anche nei "Mini-boss" durante le nostre avventure, ma il loro potere è di poco superiore alle unità normali. *Burst Frog = Rospo ingordo (Inglese-> Italiano). |-| C= *CBP = PBC = Punti Battaglia Colosseo *CC = Cristalli cuore. Rigenerano i PS delle vostre unità a seconda del loro REC. *CB/BC = Cristalli di battaglia per caricare la barra BB. *Colosseo = Evoluzione dell'arena con due turni, uno in attacco e uno in difesa *CRIT = Indica il Critico. E' un tipo di danno aumentato, che può essere reso più efficace grazie ad alcune Abilità Leader o BB. *Craft/Craftare = Azione e relativo verbo che indicano la creazione di un oggetto, che su BF avviene all'interno del Villaggio. *Cheat = Trucco. *CoolDown-> Tempo di ricarica: Ad esempio, una Sfera Arena ha un CD di 1 ora. |-| D= *DoT = Damage over Time-> Danno esteso nel tempo. Quantità relativamente piccola di danno che si ripete più volte per un periodo di tempo limitato dopo un unico colpo. Un esempio in BF è il 'Veleno'. *Drop = Oggetto che viene lasciato da un mostro dopo essere stato sconfitto. *DEF = DIF = Difesa. *Debuff = Un effetto che rende un personaggio del gioco più debole; un effetto di stato negativo. Nel caso di BF, le Alterazioni di stato. *DC = Drop Check. Numero massimo di controlli effettuati su ogni colpo al fine di calcolare il rilascio di cristalli. |-| E= *Elgif / Emgif = Permettono di aggiungere o rimuovere un ES a un unità. Vedere: Elgif - Classificazione *ESP/EXP = Esperienza / Experience (Inglese) *EWD = Elemental Weakness Damage. Aumento dei danni Elementali. *ES = Extra skill |-| F= *Focus = Prendere di mira un'unità ignorando le altre che si stanno affrontando. *Farm = Ripete la stessa azione(quest) al fine di raccogliere determinate cose come particolari oggetti, zel, karma ecc ecc... *FH = Frontier Hunter. Evento particolare di Brave Frontier. *F2P = Free to Play. Giocatori che non compiono acquisti in app con soldi veri per giocare. *Fuse = Fondere. |-| G= *GG = Good Game. Buon gioco(inteso anche come complimento). *Gauge = Misura. BB gauge = Letteralmente "Misura BB"; meglio Barra BB. *Guard = Guardia. Azione che permette di dimezzare i danni subiti. |-| H= *HC = Heart Crystals = Cristalli cuore *Heal = Cura. *Healer = Curatore. *Hit count = Numero di colpi. *Honor Point = Punti Onore *Honor summon = Evocazione onore spendendo Punti onore *HoT = Heal over Time : Curatore esteso nel tempo = unità che cura per più turni. vedere: Cura a turno |-| I= *Item = Oggetto(sfere,cure,etc.) *IGN = In Game Name = Nome dentro il gioco *ID = Identificatore (serie di cifre dentro Brave Frontier). *Imho = In my humble/honest opinion -> A mio modesto parere. |-| J= *JcJ = Joueur contre Joueur-->Giocatore contro giocatore (PvP in francese). |-| K= *Kick = Mandare via una persona da un gruppo. |-| L= *Loot = Materiali che vengono "droppati"(lasciati) da un mostro. *LS = LeaderSkill = Abilità leader. *Level/lvl = Livello. |-| M= *Mate = Ovvero Materiale, è un oggetto necessario alla creazione di una Sfera o di un Oggetto. *MAX/Max= Maximum -> Massimo. *Mimic = Ymytas = Mostro che si finge uno scrigno. *MP = In Brave Frontier indica la Parata dei Metalli (Metal Parade). Nei giochi in generale, è una barra (come quella della vita) che si consuma per utilizzare incantesimi o abilità speciali, di colore blu. |-| N= *Nerf = Diminuzione di una caratteristica di un'unità o dungeon, al fine di renderla più equilibrata ripetto ad altre unità o dungeon *Noob/Newbie = Neofita = Debuttante = Non sa ancora giocare. |-| O= *OS/OT = One Shot/One Turn--> Eliminare il nemico con un solo colpo/in un turno. *OP = Over Powered.--> Unità molto più potente delle altre e per questo molto usate. *Overkill = Massacro. I colpi inflitti a un nemico dopo che i suoi punti vita sono scesi sotto lo zero. *OTK = One Turn Kill, letteralmente uccisione in un turno |-| P= *PvP = Player vs Player. Giocatore contro Giocatore.Es.Arena *PvE = Player versus Enviroment. Giocatore contro i mostri di un dungeon. *NPC = Non Playable Character. Personaggio non giocabile. *Pot = Pozioni (diverse da cure,utilizzate nelle evoluzioni). *HP o PS = Health Points (Punti Salute). *Pull = Evocazione da portale raro. *P2W = Pay "to" (sostituito dal 2 nell'abbreviazione) win -> Letteralmente pagare per vincere, nel caso specifico di BF chi acquista molte gemme. *PBA = ABP = Punti Battaglia Arena *PBC = CBP = Punti Battaglia Colosseo |-| R= *Regen = Utilizzare cure per recuperare punti salute. *Raid = Assalto.La modalità assalto consiste nel creare una squadra di 4 evocatori per completare sfide complesse come sconfiggere determinati boss. Vedere Raid *REC = Recupero. Valore che permette di stabilire la quantità di vita recuperata con un cristallo cuore,una cura o un brave burst curativo *Rate up = Aumento delle possibilità. Generalmente avviene all'introduzione di nuove unità nel portale raro/onore che consente di trovare più facilmente suddette unità. *Run = Fare una missione o un dungeon vortex. *Rush = Fare qualcosa rapidamente. *Rank = Rango (esiste sia per l'Arena che per il Frontier Hunter). *RC = Raid Class.Classe assalto,indica a che livello della modalità assalto sei arrivato. *Rainbow = Arcobaleno. Si dice di una squadra composta di 5 o più elementi.. *Rare Summon = Evocazione rara,spendendo gemme o biglietti. |-| S= *SBB = Super Brave Burst. Versione migliorata del Brave Burst (solo su unità 6* e 7* a BB10). *ST = Single Targe = Brave Burst su un solo nemico, solitamente molto potente. *Spam = Ripezione di un'azione o di un'attacco.Es.BB Spam->BB carichi ad ogni turno *Skill = Bravura. Abilità. Utilizzata quando qualcuno è molto abile e talentuoso. *Spark = Scintilla,quando i colpi di due unità si sovrappongono,potenziandosi. *SMP = Super Parata dei Metalli. *Sub unit = Unità della squadra non leader. *SHS = Super Honor Summon. Eventi in cui è possibile trovare nel portale evocazioni Onore unità rare per potenziare come Dèi e Cristalli elementali, Rospi Ingordi, Rane della Sfera e Rospi misteriosi. ATTUALMENTE SEMPRE PRESENTE. |-| T= *Trash mob = Mostri comuni presenti nei dungeon. *Tank = Personaggio con alte statistiche di difesa e vita, in grado di incassare bene i colpi avversari. *Tristat = Indica le 3 statistiche delle unità -> Attacco, Difesa, Recupero (Potreste leggerla in riferimento ad Shion Imperatore Disnomian, ad esempio) |-| W= *Wipe = Attacco estremamente potente di un Boss che solitamente può rimuovere anche i Buff delle nostre unità. E' definito appunto "Wipe" perché mira ad asfaltare senza troppa gentilezza il nostro team. *WP = Well Played = Bella giocata. *WS=Weighted Stats = Statistiche Ponderate -> Media speciale che prende in considerazione i 4 parametri dell'unità, dando più valore ai PS e meno al REC, per classificare un'unità